Siempre
by CheshireBear
Summary: "Al echar una ojeada por todo el despacho, se da cuenta de que hay otros post-it aquí y allá. Con pasos rápidos que muestran la impaciencia del niño que aún no ha dejado de ser, va cogiendo las notas una por una. 'Cojín de Kyôya', 'Mesa de Kyôya', 'Estantería de Kyôya'... ¿Pero qué es todo esto?" / Basado en un mini doujin. / Fluff, que no OoC. / HAPPY D18 DAY!


**D**ieciocho de **D**iciembre. Día del **D18**. _Feels_ incontrolables.

**Pareja:** Obviamente **D18**~

**Advertencias:** Supongo que es un poco fluff, pero no por eso OoC e_é También es una versión de un mini doujin que vi. Si alguien sabe dónde encontrarlo que me lo diga porque me trae loca ;_;

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes han sido creados por **Amano Akira**, que nos ha dejado con el _kokoro_ roto a todos tras haber acabado de _esa_ manera un manga tan genial cómo **K**atekyo **Hi**tman **R**eborn.

Espero que lo disfrutéis _tanto_ como yo escribiéndolo~

* * *

Aunque la brisa es casi imperceptible, es suficiente para alterar el ligero sueño del presidente del Comité de Disciplina del instituto Namimori, que hace unos segundos dormía con tranquilidad en el sofá de su despacho.

Con un suspiro de exasperación se levanta a cerrar la ventana por la que entra la suave corriente. Aprovecha para echar un vistazo al patio de la escuela a través del cristal, comprobando que todo está tranquilo y calmado a la luz del crepúsculo.

Dirigiéndose de nuevo al sofá negro, dispuesto a retomar su siesta, algo encima del escritorio le llama la atención. Algo amarillo y cuadrado con algo escrito que, al acercarse, identifica como un _post-it_.

Kyôya despega el pequeño papel del mueble y se lo acerca más a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. "_Escritorio de Kyôya_" reza el papel, escrito con letra torpe y el nombre propio en hiragana.

En vez de extrañarse, el joven Guardián de la Nube se pone alerta, mirando alrededor sin moverse un centímetro... pero nada parece amenazante. Al echar una ojeada por todo el despacho, se da cuenta de que hay otros _post-it_ aquí y allá.

Con pasos rápidos que muestran la impaciencia del niño que aún no ha dejado de ser, va cogiendo las notas una por una.

"_Cojín de Kyôya_", "_Mesa de Kyôya_", "_Estantería de Kyôya_"... ¿Pero qué es todo esto?

Al principio se maldice interiormente por no haberse dado cuenta de que alguien ha pasado por allí mientras dormía. Había sido vulnerable ante un desconocido.

—¿Un desconocido...? —Susurra el pelinegro para si mismo, observando con fijeza las letras torpes de los _post-it_. Una idea viene a su mente, pero rápidamente niega con la cabeza.— Él no está en Japón.

Chasquea la lengua y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta para quitarse del cuerpo la estúpida sensación de desilusión. Pero cuando va a abrir, ve que una nota se le ha pasado por alto. Está en el pomo de la puerta y sólo hay una flecha hacia arriba.

Kyôya levanta la cabeza y mira el techo blanco del despacho. Lo entiende al instante y sale más rápido de lo que considera correcto hacia la azotea del instituto.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta metálica que lleva al terrado, la luz anaranjada del atardecer le ciega unos segundos. Con las tonfas ya preparadas en las manos, por si acaso, enfoca la mirada y... nadie.

Esconde de nuevo sus armas, pensando en lo estúpido que ha sido el tan sólo haber hecho caso a una nota anónima que tal vez ni siquiera señalaba la azotea.

Casi como si fuera una respuesta, una suave brisa hace que un papel amarillo ruede por el suelo. Los ojos grises de Kyôya lo siguen hasta que se engancha en la barandilla. Tras unos segundos decide que, aunque sea una tontería, tiene curiosidad, pero la excusa oficial es que puede que aquello sea un peligro para su querido instituto Namimori.

Coge el post-it que se ha pegado en una barra de hierro y se incorpora.

"_Lugar preferido de Kyôya_" dice la nota.

Entonces está tan seguro de quién ha hecho todo esto que no puede evitar una sonrisa mientras contempla cómo el sol se esconde detrás de los edificios que pueden verse desde su -_efectivamente_- lugar preferido.

Kyôya se serena de nuevo porque siente _su_ presencia. Se gira lentamente y allí está, dedicándole una amplia y amable sonrisa. Y aunque tiene ganas de ir hacia él y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, se queda quieto e inexpresivo. Sabe que no necesita acercarse porque él lo hará.

Confirmando los pensamientos de Hibari, Dino se acerca a él con paso lento, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Normalmente el Guardián de la Nube habría reconocido ese movimiento como algo ofensivo, pero sabe que esta vez no es así.

Cuando ya están uno frente al otro, el italiano saca un bloc de _post-its _amarillo y un bolígrafo. Kyôya arquea una ceja, observando cómo escribe algo en él. Apenas puede evitar sonreír al ver cómo el mayor frunce el ceño y se muerde la punta de la lengua mientras escribe en un japonés básico con una expresión de concentración total.

Al acabar, Dino coge el papel amarillo y se lo pega en el pecho, en la chaqueta verde oscuro que tantas veces ha cubierto los hombros desnudos de Kyôya. Al principio el menor se niega a prestar atención a lo que allí hay escrito, sólo por orgullo. Pero como Dino no dice nada, sino que le sigue mirando con una sonrisa, la curiosidad le puede y deja caer su mirada grisácea sobre el _post-it_.

Los labios de Hibari se entreabren al acabar de leer lo que el capo de los Cavallone ha escrito.

"_Dino de Kyôya_".

—Eres un idiota. —Dice mientras Dino se ríe entre dientes y se pone a escribir una nueva nota, lo cual agradece porque siente arder las mejillas.

Con un rápido movimiento que hace dar un respingo al siempre alerta Hibari Kyôya, el rubio le pega en el pecho una nota, encima de la camisa del uniforme.

Expectante, se mira a si mismo, ya sin ocultar la curiosidad.

"_¿Kyôya de Dino?_"

—¿Es que te has quedado mudo? —Murmura con un hilo de voz el menor, sin querer levantar la cabeza.

—Para nada. —Se ríe de nuevo el italiano, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. ¿Le habrá enfadado?

Pero las tonfas de Kyôya no aparecen por ningún lado. Entonces apoya la cabeza lentamente en el pecho del mayor, negándose a mostrar el rostro.

Dino se sorprende al principio, pero después esboza una tierna sonrisa y rodea al menor con los brazos, sintiendo la ansiada calidez del Guardián de la Nube.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

—No he dicho que te haya echado de menos en ningún momento. —Responde el pelinegro cortante, pero sin apartarse del mayor.

—Y... ¿qué respondes a mi pregunta?

Kyôya deja de respirar por un instante. Es cierto. El _post-it _que le ha puesto en el pecho no era una afirmación, sino una pregunta. Esconde aún más el rostro en el pecho de Dino y respira hondo. Siente el siempre cálido y agradable aroma del italiano y sonríe para si mismo.

—**Siempre.** —Dice justo antes de ser besado por _su_ herbívoro.


End file.
